


Recognition TSFs

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Recognition AU [7]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about and within the Recognition AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3-sentence prompt: could I ask for a continuation from your Talon!Dick au (Recognition/Chase)??"

“I _hate_ you.” Damian shrieked again, clutching the bars of the cage tightly. Tim just watched from the cot in the corner, trying to breathe in a way that wasn’t painful. “I hate you, and I wish I’d never _met_ you.”

Dick didn’t answer, just slid the measly food the two of them were to share through the slot. Tim still didn’t know why their brainwashed brother had brought them here, as opposed to just killing them on the spot, or where _here_ even was.

"I’ll kill you.” Damian tried angrily as Dick walked away, though Tim sensed the sadness underneath the statement. “When I get out of here, I will kill you _dead._ ”

And Dick suddenly turned back and cracked a smile, the first one they’d seen since he reappeared in their lives as a mindless monster. It was cold, and vicious, and completely, utterly terrifying. “I’d like to see you _try._ ”


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "3-sentence prompt: Jason and/or Cass and/or Bruce trying to find Dami and Tim?? maybe confronting Dick??"

He dropped out of the blue - literally, they were on the _highest_ skyscraper in the city, where did he _come from_? - and Jason felt his gut drop slightly in fear.

Were _they_ chasing him or was _he_ chasing them?

Black Bat, though, held her ground. Stared as if she was expecting him. “If they are dead,” She said quietly, coldly. “I will never forgive you.”

“Not yet.” Dick returned matter-of-factly, turning and preparing to jump to another building, like Jason and Cassandra weren’t even standing there ready to fight him. “But be prepared to hold that grudge.”


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Maybe a small continuation of Interrogation (brainwashed Talon!Dick) pretty please?"

There was another Talon waiting for him in the hallway outside the dungeons. Mask off and hooked on his hip.

William Cobb, his grandfather.

“They’re proving to be too much trouble, aren’t they, Richard? Pushing when they should be terrified. Shouting when they should be silent.” William grinned, stepping forward. “The leverage will not be worth the annoyance, especially not for the little one. Let’s just cut your pet project now and kill them before we get too attached.”

“No.” Dick spat instantly, pointedly latching the outer lock to the cells. “A little more time, and they’ll be too weak to fight me. Fight _any_ of us. Then that’ll be two more warriors for us in the battle against the Batman and his allies.”

William frowned. “Dick-”

“Do you need it simpler, William?” Dick spun around, staring angrily at the older soldier. “Then let me rephrase for you.” He shoved the other backwards, out of the way so he could move down the hall. “You kill _them_? And I’ll kill _you_.”


End file.
